PERFECTO DESASTRE
by AlanPark
Summary: Blaine se sorprende al encontrar a su ex mejor amigo hecho un desastre total. El ex mejor amigo: Kurt Hummel, mejor conocido como atrevido, mejor conocido como el maldito loco con el marido muerto, persuade a Blaine hasta entablar una relación de amigos. Pronto descubre Anderson cuanto desea enseñarle el lado bueno de la vida, incluso que el corazón puede amar otra vez.
1. Mamá devuelve su ensalada César

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espera, no te vayas, léelo! Espero que te diviertas y que te pueda llegar a gustar la historia. Sí te gusta, no olvides dejarme tu comentario por favor, porque me encantaría saber que te ha parecido. Estoy seguro de que se divertirán en el segundo capítulo, incluso debo decir que venía en este capítulo pero decidí dividirlo.

¡Saludos!

* * *

1

Mamá devuelve su ensalada César

El despertador suena a la misma hora, ocho y media. Me tomo la libertad de quedarme en cama hasta las nueve y después me levanto reprimido, apresurado y con los ojos aun pegados por el sueño, con las ganas de salir fuera casi impredecibles. Carrie, mi gato, mi mascota, probablemente el único amigo fiel, se despierta junto conmigo, hace un maullido de la mañana saltando de la cama para irse directo a la cocina. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me hago un nudo en mi cabello con las manos, deseando poder deshacer el dolor de la cabeza. Maldita resaca, maldito whisky y maldita Jenny por no obligarme a dejar de beber. Espero no desprender olor a alcohol, de lo contrario el almuerzo con la enigmática de mi madre sería un desastre total. Me la pasaría haciendo bocados y tragos después de un sermón antiguado, el mismo de siempre "¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo en tu vida?" la misma pregunta durante dos años casi exactos.

Debo admitir, que la condición de tener mi primer departamento neoyorkino, era valerme por mi mismo, es algo que también yo deseaba, pero demonios, es tan difícil. No me importa tener que persuadir a mis padres para obtener más zapatos importados. Me siento tan diminuto al pensar en ello, o en no tener un trabajo, y probablemente lo haga toda mi vida. Pero el problema no está en mí, sino en mis padres quizá. Para mí, que estudié periodismo, no existe otro trabajo que el de tener mi propia columna en alguna prestigiosa revista de modas. Problema que me deja sin dinero, claro.

Sí algo me ha sido de ayuda, es haber concretado la decisión de tener a Jenny para compartir el departamento, después de todo, el piso que mis padres habían comprado para mí solo consta de tres recamaras, con sus respectivos baños, una sala acogedora y una pequeña cocina adecuada, hogar dulce hogar. Pero eso no implica no tener gastos personales, así que va a tocarme a mí abstenerme de tantas exigencias. Debería pensar más en eso, pero probablemente otro día, lo de ahora es ducharme y cambiarme para un almuerzo con mi madre, con olor a alcohol y los ojos adormilados.

Jenny está tumbada en el sofá, con Friends puesto en el televisor. Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí regalarle las temporadas completas, lo pone cada mañana, me sé los diálogos de memoria.

—Tú que eres experta, dame algo para este insoportable dolor de cabeza—. Digo mientras me tumbo a un lado. Carrie se sube a mi pecho.

—Ni la aspirina más fuerte podría sacarte de eso. Es una cruda, Blaine.

Lo detesto. Detesto eso. Que me lleven la contraria, no soy ningún tonto, sé perfectamente lo que es una cruda. Si alguien de Manhattan sabe muy bien lo que es despertar después de pasar del bar Death & Co, a Los Mexicanos Bar, y por ultimo una comida, ese soy yo: Blaine Anderson. ¿Cómo le hago? Yo mismo me lo cuestiono. Incluso con diez copas encima no pierdo el control ni el deseo de más alcohol. Para mi suerte, mi familia es de las que creen que no hay de malo en beber copas. Es algo tan comían como morderse las uñas.

Paso por alto la inoportuna respuesta.

—Jenny, sé lo que es una cruda. Solo quiero una maldita pastilla o un café. O leche. O lo que sea. Cualquiera de esas brujerías tuyas estaría perfecto…—murmuro intentado reprimir el dolor.

—Claro.

Sabía que no me arrepentiría de tener a Jenny viviendo conmigo. No era por el dinero, puesto que el piso ya me pertenece. Jenny es linda, carismática y muy noble, somos amigos desde la secundaría. Odia a las mascotas y había previsto que jamás viviría en Nueva York, donde todo es ruido y estrés, comida rápida y cosas por el estilo. No puedo creer que ahora sea todo lo contrario. Que viva en Greenwich Village, con el sempiterno ruido de los carros en la avenida, con un gato gordo, y por las noches la cena suele ser hamburguesas.

—Para joder, tengo un almuerzo con mi madre. Estoy muerto.

—Estás muerto. —Afirma desde la cocina, mirándome por encima de los hombros.

—Lo sé. Me siento indispuesto.

—¿Para qué es el almuerzo de hoy? ¿Te metiste en problemas y yo no me enteré?

—No es gracioso, Jenny. No sé qué es lo que quiere.

—Probablemente solo quiere verte, después de todo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —me dice acercándome una taza con un medicamento creado por ella misma. La ideología de los productos líquidos y pastillas.

—Lo sé.

—Desearía poder ver a mi madre cuando yo quiera, como tú.

—Jenny, no puedo ver a mi madre cuando yo quiera. Primero tengo que hablar con su asistente, después tiene que ver si hay espacio en su agenda y por último confirmarme. —Alardeo bebiéndome su conjuro, la sensación del líquido caliente por mi garganta es agradable.

—No seas tan exagerado. Tampoco es para tanto.

—Probablemente, pero mejor dime, ¿Cuándo es la graduación?

—Pronto. Me alegra saber que podré salir de esa maldita escuela pronto, el problema será el que haré con respecto al trabajo, pero eso viene después.

El comentario me incomoda.

—Bueno, sabes que no estás aquí por compromiso. Me fascina tenerte. —Le doy el último sorbo a la taza, dejándola sin una sola gota—. ¡Caray Jenny! ¿Cómo le haces? Me siento como nuevo.

—No es para tanto.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —Comento tomándole del rostro, posándole un beso en la frente.

No hay tráfico cuando salgo de Greenwich Village, en dirección al restaurante en donde mi madre me ha citado. Para mi mala suerte, he salido minutos después de lo adecuado así que quizá llegue después que ella. Prendo el estéreo de mi Mercedes negro y pongo a Lana Del Rey a volumen máximo. Los carros de la avenida me miran cuando cuanto, porque Jenny me ha dicho que parezco concursante de RuPaul's cuando lo hago, lo que me resulta divertido porque adoro ese programa. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, con la música siento que pasan volando los kilómetros.

Me introduzco al restaurante, un lujoso local inmenso con dos pisos para comer, con un bar incluido y música clásica por las tardes. No es la primera vez que como aquí, pero me percato de que ahora le cubre un color caoba en las paredes, una arquitectura griega sin duda. Entro acomodándome el saco que comienza a incomodarme pero no pretendo deshacerme de él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿tiene reservación? —me pregunta una joven y atractiva chica morena en la entrada.

—Uhm, tengo a alguien esperándome.

—Disculpe, adelante.

En una de las mesas de la planta baja, mi madre descansa seguramente con un café italiano, con una agenda apenas sujeta entre las manos, los anteojos cristalinos y la cabeza ladeada y hacia atrás. En vez de llegar directamente, reservé un momento para irme por una dirección y aparecer detrás de ella, miro como el camarero sorprende a mi madre al ir por el cenicero, al mover la boca y las manos sé que está hablando en su horrendo acento.

Mamá había heredado las empresas de su padre, pero ahora que vivía en Nueva York se había encargado de conseguir una más y vender unas cuantas franquicias a ciudades que carecían del producto que la empresa de mi madre suele producir. No se le veía triste ni arrepentida de casarse con un hombre un poco menos rico que ella, mi padre. Ella es guapa y reservada, amable y es muy facetica. Si hay algo que le admiro bastante, es el hecho de que en su pasado solía ser como yo, disfrutaba de su juventud y bebía cada viernes y sábado, pero un día lo dejó y comenzó a dedicarse a la empresa de su padre. Era como si hubiese intuido el mejor momento para irse de la fiesta, algo típico de ella, por lo demás. Yo albergaba la sospecha de que de vez en cuando tenía aventurillas con los médicos, los abogados y los que hablaban por la radio. Pero es una verdadera mentira, mi madre es fiel y ama a mi padre.

—Pero que guapa está usted hoy. —Le digo tomándola por sorpresa, tocándole los hombros por detrás y ella mis manos.

—Oh, Blaine. —Me dice en sorpresa, escucho su móvil resonar—. Espera un segundo…

—Madre… —Digo en un susurro, tomando asiento en frente de ella.

—No. Simplemente, no. Maldita sea con Jhon Cavaj, le he rechazado la oferta más de tres veces, las franquicias para Suiza ¡no-es-tán-en-ven-ta! —separa su oración en silabas para ser más clara, levanta las cejas y se aparta los anteojos llevándose la pata para mordisquear—y dile, que si vuelve a insistir, le cerraré las franquicias en Chile.

Cuelga furiosa, exhalando profundamente.

—Cinco minutos tarde, ¿Dónde has estado jovencito?

—Aquí, viéndote coquetear con el camarero.

—No se lo digas a tu padre. —Al mover la mano para pasarla al aire, siento su chanel número cinco—. Pero, ¿Qué es ese olor?

—¿Cuál?

—No lo sé, huele como al alcohol.

—¡Camarero! —interrumpo antes de comenzar, es muy pronto, tengo hambre y no quiero un sermón sin un plato para entretenerme.

Mamá me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea ordenar? —pregunta el camarero haciendo nota en su diminuta libreta.

—Vino blanco, del setenta. Ensalada César, y para la señora…—me detengo para mirarla y recibir su gran sonrisa, arquea las cejas esperando a que atinara—para la señora una ensalada César con pollo adobado.

—Enseguida. —Me responde el joven y se marcha.

—Y dime, madre, ¿a qué se debe esta grata invitación? —le pregunto de pronto.

Me sonríe y ladea un poco la cabeza, esperando a que no haya hecho muy enserio la pregunta, porque es mi madre, supongo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué acaso no puedo comer con mi hijo?

—Oh claro que puedes madre, lo que en realidad resulta más extraño.

—Me ofendes, Blaine. Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás?

—Adecuadamente bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está papá? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias. Y tu padre…—le veo bajar la mirada frunciendo los labios—volvió a Londres, ayer. Y también está perfectamente.

—Vamos madre, el trabajo y esas cosas…tu sabes.

El joven nos asienta el vino, dos copas y un platito de frutos secos y aceitunas. Se toma la molestia de llenarnos la mitad. Le miro agradecido y se retira de nuevo.

Bebo un sorbo, mirándole centradamente a los ojos. Mi madre es hermosa, los años le sientan bien y el cabello blanco le queda perfecto, dándole un tono de mujer extraña, ambiciosa, exitosa y poderosa. Se ha puesto el labial rojo y sus cortas uñas tienen el mismo tono, un rojo mate. Sé que tiene algún motivo esta invitación a comer ensalada y beber vino, la conozco, y habitualmente suele usar rojo mate para darse un poco de alivio a la hora de dar una noticia.

—Y bien, ya puedes decirme. —Le digo sonriendo.

—Está bien. —Sonríe con complicidad, tomando una aceituna con sus largos dedos introduciéndolo a su boca—. Tamara Hummel está de vuelta.

Le sigo mirando con la misma expresión que mi rostro poseía antes de decirme.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—Estaba pensando en hacer algo por su regreso. Una reunión, una comida, no lo sé.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto, madre?

—Pensé que estarías encantado con la noticia. Por Kurt, por supuesto.

Doy otro trago del vino, está exquisito.

—Madre, a Kurt no lo veo desde que tenía no lo sé, ¿siete años? No sé porque debería causarme afecto.

—Oh Blaine, no seas tan grosero.

—No lo estoy siendo, solamente soy honesto. —Le digo.

—Bueno, como sea. Quiero hacerles una comida, bueno, no yo, María claro. Pero en la casa, tu padre no está y es aquí donde te incluyo a ti.

—¿Quieres que sea el remplazo de mi padre? —aparto la copa de mi boca, siento como se derraman unas cuantas gotas en la mesa.

—Solamente te quiero presente, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué haga una cena de bienvenida con ellos dos y yo sola? Vaya.

—No, pero si tan solo me hubieses tomando en cuenta desde el principio y no por el hecho de que mi padre no está.

—Vamos Blaine, sabes que estarías entre los invitados.

Me mira y sé que está aludiendo. La miro cuestionándoselo con mis ojos, ella aparta la mirada para no tener que desmentirse ella misma. Sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Y cuándo pretendes hacerla?

—Está misma noche, a las ocho. Estate puntual, no me hagas esperar como la última vez.

—¿La fiesta para tu celebración de campaña?

—El almuerzo de hoy. Cinco minutos hablan mucho.

El camarero llega con las ensaladas, madre mía huele excelente. Mi madre sonríe al ver que hice una buena elección por ella.

—No será una cena grande, solo pavo, ensaladas y vino—pincha queso de su platillo y hace una articulación que conozco muy bien—iugh…iugh…

—Perdón, ¿todo está en orden? —pregunta el joven camarero.

—¿Qué es esto? Parece engrudo.

—Es queso de cabra.

—¿Saben qué? Es que lo mínimo que espero de este establecimiento es que le den tantita refrigeración a los alimentos antes de traérnoslos. Parece queso crema…

El joven se le queda mirando confundido, echa un vistazo a su platillo y frunce el ceño.

—Tiene razón, ¿puedo ofrecerle cualquier otra cosa?

—Sí, la cuenta.

—Claro.


	2. Mi ex amigo me hace una propuesta

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, 22 son una pasada! Espero que sigan por aquí. Cambié un poco la foto del FanFic, y que bueno que a muchos les gustó. ¡Saludos!

* * *

2

Mi ex amigo me hace una propuesta indecorosa

Me pongo un saco negro Salvatore Ferragamo, el que mamá me regaló en su viaje a Italia. Elijo unos pantalones azules chinos, moño verde y zapatos negros para entonar un poco. La cena de bienvenida me parece poco coherente, aunque también me parece que estoy siendo egoísta por pensar así. Sé que mamá adora a Tamara, ¿pero y yo que? Me miro al espejo haciendo algo con el saco que sencillamente no se ajusta. Maldita sea la cena de hoy, como si me tuviera muy presente Tamara Hummel, y maldita sea la tintorería que al parecer me ha echado a perder el saco.

El teléfono suena, no me detengo porque se me ha hecho tardísimo y mama me matará si llego después que Tamara y su hijo. Para olvidarme de la angustia, me tomo un whisky rapidísimo, para el estrés, por si la calle está saturada.

—¡Deja el whisky! —me dice Jenny.

—¡Es para el estrés!

Se acerca a la cocina y coge una copa también, se sirve hasta la mitad.

—Por el regreso de Tamara—. Me dice bromeado.

—¿Qué? Beberé una botella de vino por ella, que esta sea por…mí.

—¡Por ti! —brindamos.

Manejo con cuidado, pero apresurado. Esta vez no tengo puesto la música, porque comienzo a tener dolores de cabeza a causa del estrés. La calle está despejada, pero aun así se me hace tarde. "Sé puntual" recuerdo la voz de mi madre recalcarme su oración, haciendo énfasis en la palabra puntual.

Un mensaje de mamá.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Apenas lo leo y tiro el móvil al otro asiento. Conduzco rápido y con cuidado. Piso el acelerador, esta vez los kilómetros siento que pasan lentamente. Frunzo los labios, preocupado y angustiado. Giro a la derecha, quizá si manejo por el túnel llegue un minuto antes, no es mucha la diferencia pero cualquier segundo vale oro en estos momentos.

Mi móvil suena de nuevo, no hace falta que lo revise para saber que se trata de ella. Lo ignoro y no aparto la mirada del retrovisor.

Llego a tiempo, no veo ningún carro estacionado por lo que imagino no habrán llegado aún. Me estaciono en el aparcamiento de la casa de mi madre, me echo una última mirada al espejo y me abrocho el saco.

Mamá abre la puerta, lleva un vestido claro y huele excelente, tiene una copa de vino en la mano. Me saluda dándome un suave beso en la mejilla. Seguimos el aroma a carne a través de su salón colonial, el que ella misma diseñó. Nos quedamos en el pasillo, antes del baño para huéspedes. Escucho a gente en la cocina, entonces comprendo que llegaron antes que yo. Maldita sea Blaine Anderson, por tomarte el tiempo y beber el whisky en vez de apresurarte.

—Claramente te dije que fueras puntual, Blaine. —Me suelta el hombro enfadada.

—Lo siento tanto, lo siento…

—Escucha, creo que olvidé mencionarte algo hoy por la tarde.

—¿Qué?

Mamá hace un largo sorbo de vino.

—Ryan falleció.

Reconozco a Ryan, no lo conozco de vista pero mamá habló estupendo de él después de asistir a la boda de Kurt y él.

—¿Ryan? ¿El esposo de Kurt?

—Sí. —Me dice en susurro—Asegúrate de no tocar el tema durante la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, no lo haré. —Le doy un sorbo a su vino—. ¿Cómo murió?

—¿Cómo murió quién? —Dice una voz de chico saliendo del baño, a mis espaldas.

De haber sabido que estaba él en el baño.

Lleva unos pantalones oscuros ajustados, zapatos negros y un suéter oscuro, sin variar. Su cabello es castaño y parece seco, pero no importa porque tiene un brillo precioso en las puntas. Por un momento quedo petrificado al mirarlo, es tan cambiado, aquel chico con shorts azules y sandalias de pronto se ha convertido en un apuesto joven casi adulto, demasiado atractivo a mi parecer. Sus ojos brillan a la luz tenue del salón, me parecen azules. Me mira con rostro serio y despreocupado.

Salimos del pasillo para pasar al comedor, en donde encuentro a Tamara divertida con María.

—Eh, este es mi hijo, Blaine. —Se apresura a decir mi madre.

—Blaine Anderson, solíamos ser amigos hace años. —Le digo apenado, dándole la mano y desgastando el vino en la copa de mi madre.

—Kurt Hummel. Me acuerdo. ¿Cómo murió quién?

—La cena está servida. —Dice María, asomándose por la entrada del pasillo.

—Vayamos a cenar. —Sugiere mi madre.

—Sí, vayamos. —Me volteó bruscamente, evitando cualquier tipo de plática con él.

—Tamara, este es Blaine.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Pero que apuesto te has puesto Blaine! —Tamara se levanta para abrazarme torpemente, su cadera choca con la mesa apunto de derramar el vino.

—Tamara, es un placer. —Le digo.

—El placer es todo mío.

Mi madre toma asiento a mi lado, estamos frente a frente los cuatro. Kurt justo a mis ojos. Es extraño. Y no por comer sin los cubiertos adecuados, por su actitud simple y despreocupado, quiero decir, eso está perfecto pero lo noto extraño. No puedo dejar de recordarme lo apuesto que se ha puesto mi ex mejor amigo. Me siento mal por él, perder a alguien a quien amas debe ser un terrible suceso.

La cena es elegante, hay velas encendidas y han sacado las vajillas importadas y los cubiertos de plata. Pero el ambiente es extraño, Kurt y yo permanecemos callados y mi madre habla con Tamara acerca los sucesos más importantes que han ocurrido desde su viaje. El tema de conversación me preocupa rotundamente, temo que toquen el tema sobre el fallecimiento de Ryan, lo que es considerado, al menos por mí, un suceso de suma importancia. Me limito a dar sorbos al vino de mi madre, y como la ensalada. Santo cielo, me doy cuenta de que no he comido nada en todo el día. Solo vino, vino y whisky. Será mejor que de tragos rápidos, antes de que me alborote.

—Y dime, ¿Qué los trae de vuelta Kurt? —pregunta de pronto mamá, dejando a un lado su plato para comenzar con una ronda más de vino.

—Aburrimiento, más que nada.

Mi madre y yo nos quedamos con la sonrisa apenas formada en la comisura de nuestros labios.

Como Kurt ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su plato, Tamara explica:

—Kurt y yo decidimos darnos un respiro.

—Y porque no permití que Tamara me metiera en rehabilitación.

Probablemente lo necesites, ex mejor mejor actrivo amigo.

Tamara lo mira desconcertada, las mejillas se le han ruborizado y no por el buen afecto. Bajo la mirada avergonzado, mi madre bebe más rápido y Kurt sigue comiendo con los cubiertos incorrectos.

—Y también porque me despidieron del trabajo, y era lo mejor regresar. —Vuelve a decir Kurt. Tranquilo.

—¿Por qué ha pasado eso? —Le pregunto arrastrando las palabras. Maldita sea, ¿lo pensé en voz alta?

—¿Realmente importa?

Que grosero. Sin embargo, sé que pregunté algo que poco me debería importar así que asiento levemente y vuelvo a desconectarme de la cena. Tamara y mamá nos miran sorprendidas y calladas, María está escuchando desde de mis espaldas, logro ver sus horrendas zapatillas negras que mamá le ha obsequiado para el uniforme.

Después de todo esto, comemos un rato en silencio. Los cubiertos de Kurt hacen ruido al pasar por su plato. Me parece una pena ser tan atractivo y con malos modales. ¿está acaso eso permitido? me doy cuenta de que estoy prestándole mucha atención, maldición, ¿soy muy obvio?

—¿Y ya saben dónde se establecerán? —indaga mamá.

—Rentamos un departamento en Greenwich Village, es pequeño pero nos servirá en lo que encontramos algo mejor.

—Blaine vive en Greenwich, quizá haya la probabilidad de que sean vecinos. ¿Verdad cariño?

Asiento con cuidado cuando Kurt levanta la vista para ver que respondo. Diablos, sus ojos son azules, como el cielo a las ocho de la mañana, como sospeché. Intento ser menos grosero y apartar de vez en cuando los ojos de él, pero me resulta difícil.

—Sería grandioso—dice Tamara mientras se pasa la servilleta por la boca—a Kurt le encantaría tener a alguien para ir a ver las obras, Kurt siempre ha deseado estudiar para ello.

—A Blaine le fascina también el teatro, pero optó por periodismo a última hora.

Tamara y mamá se dedican a hablar de nosotros durante quince minutos. Por momentos Tamara me hace preguntas sobre qué es lo que hago en mis ratos libres, beber y estar fuera de casa, sería la respuesta correcta, para mi sorpresa mi madre sabe cómo sacarme de los momentos incomodos que la dejarían mal a ella si por alguna razón yo llegase a responder.

No sé porque levanto la mirada, quizá capto una mirada de reojo, no lo sé, pero cuando levanto los ojos, Kurt está mirándome sin cautela y sin discreción. Me intimida que lo haga, aunque yo también lo he estado haciendo durante toda la cena. Trago saliva, Kurt no deja de mirarme y por lo tanto yo tampoco, sin embargo el no parece estar incómodo con ello.

Encuentro a Kurt un chico más que apuesto, interesante, y no por el hecho de vestir bien, sino por verle tan tranquilo después de saber que ha perdido a su marido. Demonios, es tan guapo y atractivo, sus cejas cafés le hacen forma a sus ojos, haciendo que su color natural se vea más brillante.

Cuando logro salirme del asunto, escucho a mi madre comentarle a Tamara acerca de las franquicias que vendido, orgullosa sonríe. Cuando apenas termino la copa de vino, Kurt se levanta de su asiento y dice:

—Estoy cansado.

—Pero si apenas empezamos a comer—protesta Tamara—, toma asiento y bebe con nosotros…

—He dicho que estoy cansado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me doy cuenta de que tengo la copa en la boca aún.

—Bueno—dice finalmente Kurt—, ¿me vas a llevar a casa o qué?

—Kurt…toma asiento. —Insiste la pobre de Tamara, que horrendo la debe pasar.

—Kurt la cena es por ti, aún falta el pavo. —Comenta mi madre.

—Gracias, Clove. Pero estoy cansado y quiero irme, ahora.

—No seas grosero, Kurt. —Dice Tamara.

—Si no les gusta como soy, cambien ustedes. —Le dice a mi madre y a la de él—. ¿Entonces que? —me pregunta.

Me cuesta unos segundos razonar que me habla a mí y respondo rápido.

—Claro.

Puesto que encuentro a Kurt lastimado y me someto a comprender lo que siente, ¿Qué otra cosa pude haber dicho?

Pasamos el camino callados, yo le lanzaba unas miradas de reojo y el mantenía la vista al frente. Solamente se movía para explicarme donde vivía. Decido encender el estéreo para hacer ajena la tensión. Comienzo a cantar en voz baja, hasta que Kurt mueve la mano para apagarlo. Me intimida su presencia, no sé exactamente en lo que está pensando mientras probablemente él ya sabe que solo le miro los ojos y sus hermosas cejas gruesas. ¿Acaso eso es normal? ¿En qué pensaba cuando acepte traerlo a casa?

Esta vez voy lento, por él y por mí, porque ando alcoholizado.

—Es aquí. —Me dice.

Me aparco a la entrada del edificio, espero a que él se baje pero por lo contrario me dice:

—Tamara mintió. Vivo solo, ella en la otra calle. Así que no hay problema.

—¿Problema para qué? —pregunto confundido.

—No estoy buscando una relación, descuida. Así que si quieres, podemos entrar y pasar la noche.

Espera, ¿Qué? Entiendo por lo que está pasando, ¿pero que está insinuando? Estoy petrificado al no saber que responder, me pongo nervioso y observo como él habla enserio, tan es así que no ha cambiado su expresión de desigualdad.

—No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—No te hagas al desconocido, vi cómo me mirabas.

—Solo fueron miradas…

—La última vez que estuve en una relación me fue fatal. Ya no busco eso, está bien. Aceptaré que te diviertas esta noche conmigo.

—Pero Kurt…

—Odio como te queda el moño verde, pero podrás quitártelo así no me quejaré tanto.

—Mira, Kurt…lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando, pero no estoy interesado…

—¿Qué estoy pasando exactamente?

—Bueno, tú sabes, por lo que sucedió con tu marido.

—¿Mi marido? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ryan en esto?

—Su muerte.

Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda.

Me alejo un poco, frunzo el ceño. Vaya, no me esperaba que mi ex mejor amigo sea tan directo y respecto a sus pensamientos. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras pienso en algo decente para decir, maldita sea la hora que comencé a beber tanto.

—Creo que no me entiendes, no estoy interesado. —Le explico en tono dulce.

De repente Kurt me abraza, y reposa su rostro en mi hombro, derramándome lágrimas en el saco. No me gusta que nadie me arruine mis sacos, pero me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando "Su esposo falleció, entiéndelo". Carolina Herrera 212, huele a Carolina Herrera 212. Él sigue sin hablar, y yo estoy lo demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo al respecto.

Se aparta y se mantiene frente de mí, mirándome. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Me da una fuerte bofetada, apenas puedo analizarlo. ¿Qué hice? Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el día que me ganaron el moño naranja, maldita sea era hermoso, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para decirle. Abre la puerta del carro y gira bruscamente, vomita.

Veo como se pasa la mano por la boca, se levanta, cierra la puerta y entra al edificio.

Cuando llego a casa, Jenny está en el sofá viendo televisión. Entro apresurado con la mirada hacia donde quiero llegar: a mi habitación.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me pregunta sin apartar la mirada de Friends.

No respondo. No puedo permitirme hacerlo. Camino a zancadas a mi habitación, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Debería hablarle a mamá para explicarle que Kurt no está bien, me preocupa. Pero he hecho bastante por él, así que se esfuma el pensamiento en mi mente. Estoy tan abrumado que me tumbo a la cama sin quitarme la ropa ni los zapatos. Mierda, ¿Qué le sucede a ese chico? Está muy mal, pero ¿Qué me sucede a mí? Su propuesta indecorosa me ha dejado inaudito y apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¿Más vino? Ni de mierda.

Miro al techo, no sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido pero veo el cielo por la ventana, observo como toma su color rosado y sé que está por amanecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado despierto? Maldita sea.


End file.
